


Natural Disasters Aside, We're Doing Just Fine

by Lame_irl



Series: Larents one-shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Larents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_irl/pseuds/Lame_irl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to keep his three year old son Aiden entertained by doing a little science experiment.</p><p>or </p><p>The AU where Louis and Harry have two kids and Louis is going to be so mad when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Disasters Aside, We're Doing Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> yo i wrote this for fun in about two hours and did very little editing, but i hope you still like it :)

“Its okay Aiden I’m almost 50% sure this isn’t going to explode.”

Harry says gently, trying to coax the small child out from where he hides behind Harry’s spindly legs. In hindsight, that wasn’t the best thing to say to a petrified three year old. Aiden is shaking a little and his wee hands are fisted in the fabric of Harry’s sweatpants.

“I-is it ‘sposed to make that noise?”

Harry eyes the crudely made baking soda volcano with dismay before turning to look at his son.

“No sweetheart,” Aiden looks absolutely terrified and Harry hurries to reassure him, “but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

The peculiar fizzing/gurgling noise coming from the pathetically put together volcano is starting to grow louder and Harry is beginning to doubt that it will be fine.  
when Aiden had come to him pouting and claiming he was bored, Harry wanted to avoid sitting him down in front of the television because too much TV can be bad for kids and he couldn't send him outside considering that it was raining much too hard. Harry had wanted to use this time to teach three year old Aiden a bit about science and for some reason the first thing Harry thought of was the project he had done for the science fair in the third grade. He didn't really feel like googling the instructions so he thought he would just wing it. thats how he ended up here, standing in the middle of his kitchen with a quaking child hiding behind him and a very possibly active volcano on his kitchen table. Louis was going to be so mad.

The sound of rain hitting the roof is interrupted by a loud ‘BANG’ and a slightly less loud ‘SPLAT’ that makes both Harry and Aiden squeal in fear. Harry quickly scoops Aiden up and hides behind a kitchen chair, peaking hesitantly over the top. Harry can see some sort of orange foaming substance on the ceiling and decides that a whole cup of baking soda was a bit too much.

“D-daddy?”  
“Its ok sweetheart, its going to fine, i’ve just got to-”

BANG

This banging sound is much louder than the first and it has Harry quicky ducking behind the chair once again. Aiden whimpers and Harry feels like such a shit dad. He’s horrible, the absolute worst. its official, Harry is going to rot in hell with all the other dads that have killed their children with poorly constructed science experiments.

The sound of the front door opening brings Harry’s self-berating to an end. A familiar voice can be heard chatting animatedly from where Harry and Aiden crouch behind the chair and Harry wants to cry.

“Daddy! Aiden we’re home!”

the volcano is now making a crackling noise that sounds a bit like amplified pop rocks and Harry’s six year old daughter and husband are about to walk into Pompeii 2.0.

“Harry? Where are you?”

Another loud bang reverberates through the kitchen and Harry watches as more of the fake orange lava splatters on the white ceiling. He distantly wonders if there will forever be an orange stain on their ceiling or if food coloring will come off.

“Harry what-”

Louis is standing with the doorway of the kitchen and Lucy is standing right next to him, her pink my little pony backpack still on her shoulders. Louis and Lucy both wear the same baffled expression. Lucy’s blonde pigtails swish back and forth over her shoulders as she looks between the chair Aiden and Harry are cowering behind, the misshapen volcano in mid-eruption and Louis.

“What is going on?”

Louis doesn't sound nearly as mad as Harry thought he would but he sure as hell doesn't sound happy.

“I-”

Another explosion sounds and is accompanied by squealing that Harry prays was loud enough to cover the expletive that Louis probably shouted.  
“I fucked up Lou, I fucked up real bad.”  
The words tumbled out of Harry’s mouth and he already knew he was going to have to have a talk with the kids about how that was a dirty word they should never repeat.  
The sounds radiating from the volcano have grown so loud that Louis has to shout over  
them.

“I agree!”

Harry isn’t even the least bit offended at his words but he is incredibly annoyed.

“So are you just going to stand there and judge my parenting skills or are you going to help?”

And just like that Louis was in action. Harry wasn't entirely sure how his brain worked so fast and was impressed by his quick thinking and bravery when he grabbed a trash bag, and swept the volcano off the table and into the bag before tying it shut. Harry was going to give him the best apology sex of his life after this.

Louis darts outside and comes back shortly after, panting slightly. He fixes Harry with a stern look.

“No more volcanoes.”

Harry nods quickly in agreement.

“Agreed.”

XXX

Eventually, Louis and Harry manage to calm Aiden down with promises of cartoons and dessert before dinner. Soon Lucy and Aiden are running through the house but neither Harry nor Louis have the energy to stop them. instead they curl up on the couch and listen to the sounds of their two lovely children playing tag in the house, though they've expressly told them not to.

“I’m so sorry.”

Harry pushes his face further into the couch cushions, his cheeks burning. Louis chuckles, pushing the curls away from Harry’s face and placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

“Its fine love. It could have been way worse.”

Harry shrugs a little and snuggles further into Louis’ arms. Heavy footsteps can be heard from up the stairs but Harry doesn't have the energy to go upstairs and check on them just yet.

“Just keep the natural disasters out of the kitchen next time, alright?”

Harry turns in Louis’ arms so that they're facing each other and their legs are intertwined.

“are we talking about the volcano, or your cooking?”

Louis places a hand over his heart in faux hurt, making Harry giggle a little.

“I’m hurt, Harold. Really, that stings.”

The sarcasm in Louis’ voice reminds Harry of how Louis was when they had first met and how even though everything around them has changed, Louis is still the person he met all that time ago. He was lucky, incredibly lucky.

Harry buries his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, savoring his scent and the soft material of his shirt under his chin.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Louis doesn't hesitate to say, “But we’re going to have to clean the mess in the kitchen eventually.”

Harry would agree but he feels content, having no desire to get up.

“Later?”

“Fine, later.”

Louis succumbs to the warmth of Harry pressed up against him and he smiles to himself. Science experiments gone awry aside, they were doing just fine.  
Harry eventually falls asleep, his last thought before falling asleep being of how the hell he was going to get the orange goo off the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! comments and critiques are always welcome.


End file.
